Wiki 24:Requested pages
To request a Wiki 24 entry, just hit "edit" at the top of the screen and type in what you want below: New requests Phone number Can we get a page with the phone numbers that have been seen or spoken during '24' and what folks who called those numbers heard? Some have reported being able to talk with one of the actors or hearing a recording when they call the numbers while the show is airing. Thanks. -- 18:22, 16 April 2007 (UTC) : It's always been the same number. See fan phone. All other numbers on the show have been 555- numbers and therefore not real. A list of all the numbers seen or heard on the show might be a cool idea though. I started making a list once, but never finished. --Proudhug 18:41, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Criticism hi i was womdering if wecoulld have apage about the critisim 24's been under -- 22:13, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Real life events Hey, I was wondering if a page relating to real life events inspired by 24 have a page or if we could set one up for Project Chloe, the latest in the US Military's counter terrorist measures. I'm only suggesting this because Homeland Secretary Michael Chertoff has openly stated that 24 is his favorite show and that it was named for Chloe O'Brian. Jbond1 02:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : Well, a note on Chloe's page is probably good enough. I don't know that there's enough noteworthy 24-inspired events out there to warrant its own page, though. --Proudhug 11:51, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::since no one did it as of today, I added a brief note about it to Chloe's page, way down on the bottom under "Background..." --JoeyBags79 04:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Battles Hi guys. I was looking around at some of the wikis, and I saw that they had battle pages, including who was involved, and what happened. Like on the Star Wars wiki, or the Battlestar Galactica one. I don't mean having a page for the minor skirmishes, but for the some of the major battles I thought it would be cool. For example, Jack's rescue of Teri and Kim in Day 1, the attack on the Russian motorcade in Day 5, and the rescue of James Heller and Audrey Raines in Day 4. I'm gonna test it out on a sandbox page, and I will link to it when I get it done. But tell me what you think. I actually have no idea how to set up templates. Any help, at all, would be bloody brilliant. --Conspiracy Unit 07:24, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Previously on 24 framegrab More like an image request: If someone could get me the previously on 24 shots of either Kim Bauer or Kyle Singer, any season in Kim's case, that would be great. --Conspiracy Unit 11:47, 28 February 2007 (UTC) CTU hierarchy I was wondering if someone could add a page about CTU hierarchy. As of season 6 Bill is in charge than Nadia, but who is senior, Chloe or Milo. Things like that with maybe a table of who was in charge when? -- Solo89 :During the six seasons, CTU has jumped all over the place with ranks and hierarchy that it would be very difficult.--CWY2190talk 22:06, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::•Exactly why i suggested the page :D -- Solo89 ::: I wasn't aware that there was a heirarchy, aside from the "head" people. Everyone has their job in their department. I doubt Chloe or Milo have seniority over the other. --Proudhug 05:18, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::::•This only occured to me over the last few episodes, where Milo went and was ordering around Nadia, but at one point I think Bill said Nadia was his second in command (CTULA Chief Of Staff?). It seemed like last season Chloe was Edgar's supervisor but now it seems that Milo is above her and at one point absolved her of her duties when she was distressed over Morris. --Solo89 Top 20 Deaths Of 24 I came across this in issue 6 of 24 the Magazine and I was hopeing to make this a page. --Midgemaster2003 21:23, 21 February 2007 (UTC) : Who's idea was this? When leaving a request, could you please add ~ four times so we know who you are. That page would be very contadictory and hard to make because many people have favorite characters who died. Example: Many people would consider the death of Edgar Stiles as "major". He wasn't just a minor character, but there others, such as Tony Almeida, a character that had been in the first 5 seasons, major. I would still like to see an idea you have though. Vichy101 18:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Recently filled requests *Deaths on 24 *Sentox nerve gas conspiracy *Bryce Moore *Day 3 Terrorist Cell *Day 2 Terrorist Cell *Day 1 terrorist cell *Previously on 24... - a list of characters/groups named in the Previously on 24 part of the show. * Main Characters - Characters who appeared in every episode of a season * Air Force One - Survivors of Marwan's attack on Air Force One * Attacks on CTU Los Angeles - Victims of the nerve gas attacks Pending requests * See Wiki 24 talk:Requested Pages for more information Category:Wiki 24